It's End?
by Kyuhyun Zone
Summary: Sudah 3 tahun lamanya Choi Siwon dan Cho Kyuhyun mengarungi bahtera rumah tangga. Kyuhyun hamil dan setelahnya ia minta cerai? Apa yang terjadi? Bagaimana perjuangan Siwon untuk mempertahankan biduk rumah tangga yang selama ini ia pertahankan? WONKYU/GS/Oneshoot/Sekuel It's Hurt To Love Me?


**It's End?**

**.**

**.**

**Cast : **

**# Cho Kyuhyun**

** # Choi Siwon **

**# Shim Changmin**

**.**

**.**

**This Is WONKYU story **

**Just a random story**

**Genderswitch**

**By : Cherry**

**.**

**.**

**Summary : Sudah 3 tahun lamanya Choi Siwon dan Cho Kyuhyun mengarungi bahtera rumah tangga. Kyuhyun hamil dan setelahnya ia minta cerai? Apa yang terjadi? Bagaimana perjuangan Siwon untuk mempertahankan biduk rumah tangga yang selama ini ia pertahankan? WONKYU/GS/Oneshoot/Sekuel It's Hurt To Love Me?**

**.**

**.**

**The Story Is Begin!**

**.**

**.**

Suasana pagi dikediaman Choi masih tampak lengang dengan aktivitas. Waktu sudah menujukkan pukul 6 pagi dan sama sekali belum terlihat adanya aktivitas di dalam rumah megah dengan design interior minimalis itu. Dapur yang biasanya sudah ternodai dengan berbagai macam bumbu masakan dan peralatan tempur lengkap untuk memasak seperti, wajan, spatula, panci dan lain sebagainya yang berserak di segala macam arah, kini masih terlihat rapi dan amat sangat tenang.

Ya, suasana layaknya kapal pecah memang sering terlihat di dapur dengan interior unik sederhana berhiaskan dinding kaca berwarna hitam putih ini. Itu semua tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah perbuatan Choi Kyuhyun, sang ibu rumah tangga. Sudah hampir 2 tahun ia belajar memasak, namun tak pernah sekalipun ia memasak dengan tertib. Selalu saja terjadi kecerobohan-kecerobohan kecil yang membuat masakannya menjadi tak sempurna.

Mungkin bakatnya hanya menjadi seorang perancang game, bukan koki. Namun itu semua tak pernah membuatnya gentar untuk terus berusaha. Ia ingin menjadi wanita sempurna. Wanita yang bisa mempunyai penghasilan sendiri dan bisa mengurus rumah tangga dengan baik. Wanita cantik dan pandai memasak yang sempurna bagi suaminya, suami tercintanya, Choi Siwon.

Suasana hening yang langka terjadi di dapur disaat jam seperti inipun bukan tanpa sebab. Choi Kyuhyun, sang induk pembuat onar itu ternyata masih bergelung nyaman dengan selimut tebal yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Tubuhnya terlihat bergeliat tak nyaman kala dirasanya hembusan napas hangat menyapa leher putih jenjangnya. Suara lenguhanpun terdengar.

"Eunnngghh~" Lenguhan yeoja bersurai brunette itu terdengar lembut. Tubuhnya sedikit menggeliat. Matanya nampak mengerjap berulang kali guna menyelaraskan cahaya yang menerobos masuk ke dalam retina matanya. Saat dirasanya pandangannya sudah fokus, iapun menolehkahn wajahnya ke sebelah kiri. Dan yap, hembusan napas yang dirasakannya itu tidak lain berasal dari hidung mancung indah milik suaminya, Choi Siwon.

Merupakan suatu kebiasaan yang tak dapat dihilangkan bagi seorang Choi Siwon untuk mengendus wangi alami yang menguar dari tubuh istrinya, Choi Kyuhyun saat ia terlelap. Wangi alami tubuh Choi Kyuhyun layaknya sebuah candu bagi Choi Siwon.

Yeoja yang nampak hanya berbalut selimut tebal tanpa mengenakan sehelai benangpun pada tubuhnya itu terlihat mengulas senyum simpul. Perlahan ia gerakkan tangan kirinya, guna mengelus lembut pipi namja yang tengah merapatkan wajah pada ceruk leher miliknya. "Wonnie~ ini sudah pagi." Ucapnya lembut tanpa menghentikan elusan tangannya.

Siwon hanya bergeliat kecil tanpa membuka sedikitpun matanya yang terkatup. Kyuhyun menggerakkan tubuhnya, menyenggol pelan wajah Siwon menggunakan bahunya. "Wonnie~ ini sudah pagi. Kau tak mau bekerja, eoh?"

Namja pemilik dimple smile indah itupun perlahan menjauhkan wajahnya yang merapat pada ceruk leher Kyuhyun, kemudian mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali. Meregangkan otot-otot kedua tangannya. Manik elangnya langsung membidik sosok yeoja yang tengah berbaring di sebelahnya yang tampak masih mengulas senyum. "Hey, pemalas! Ini sudah pagi! Kau tahu sudah jam berapa ini, eoh?"

Siwon sedikit tersentak, "Jam berapa ini baby?"

Kyuhyun menolehkan wajahnya ke arah nakas yang berada tepat disampingnya, "Jam 6 lewat 15 menit."

Siwon tampak menghembuskan napas lega, "Hhhh~ aku kira sudah jam berapa." Kemudian kembali merapatkan selimut pada tubuhnya, lalu beranjak kembali mendekati tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Hey, apa yang kau lakukan? Ayo bangun! Aku belum menyiapkan sarapan untukmu!" Kyuhyun menggeliatkan tubuhnya yang sudah sepenuhnya direngkuh oleh Siwon. "Baby~ masih ada waktu sebentar lagi. Bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan lagi yang semalam?"

Mata Kyuhyun nampak membulat, "Mwoya? Aku sudah lelah karena harus melayanimu sampai 7 ronde dan sekarang kau mau mengulangnya lagi?"

"Ayolah~ apa kau tidak kasian dengan Choi Junior ini? Lagipula kita kan sedang gencar ingin membuat anak yang banyak." pinta Siwon penuh harap. Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh Siwon kasar, "Molla! Kau harus bekerja. Aku tidak mau di jam kerjamu kau malah kelelahan dan tertidur. Hal seperti itu kan bisa kita lakukan lagi nanti malam." Kemudian menyibak selimutnya, dan beranjak bangkit mengambil piyama serta pakaian dalam yang berserakan di atas lantai dengan begitu sangat tidak etisnya.

Siwon mendengus sebal, "Kau itu menyebalkan baby~"

"Aku tidak peduli! Sekarang lebih baik kau mandi dan aku akan membuatkanmu sarapan!" ucap Kyuhyun sembari menutup kancing piyamanya. Siwon mendecak kecil kemudian bangkit dari tidurnya. Mata Kyuhyun membulat kala melihat bagian bawah tubuh Siwon yang terekspos jelas tanpa mengenakan sehelai benangpun. Refleks Kyuhyun menutup kedua matanya dengan tangannya, "Apa yang kau lakukan? Pakai celanamu dulu!"

Salah satu sudut bibir Siwon tertarik, menunjukkan sebuah seringaian tajam, "Bukankah kau senang melihatnya? Mengapa malah menutup matamu, eoh? Semalam aku lihat kau senang sekali meraupnya dengan…emmhh… dengan…."

"Choi Siwon! STOOOPP IT!" teriak Kyuhyun seraya melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar. Kakinya dihentak-hentakkan kasar, membuat Siwon tertawa terbahak melihatnya.

"Baby~ kau sangat manis jika wajahmu merah seperti itu." teriak Siwon yang membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul.

.

.

**It's End?**

**.**

**.**

Seperti biasa, seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Saat ini Siwon sudah terlihat duduk manis di kursi depan meja makan dengan balutan setelan jas berwarna abu-abu tua kesayangannya. Beberapa potong roti panggang isi yang terlihat…errr.. gosong sudah tersaji indah di atas meja makan. Wajah Kyuhyun terlihat kusut, "Mianhae~ masakannya gosong lagi." ucapnya lirih sembari menundukkan wajahnya.

Siwon tersenyum, "Baby~ aku menyukai semua masakanmu meski semuanya gosong, hangus, hitam pekat dan apapun yang setara dengan itu. Jika kau yang memasak aku akan menyukainya dan melahapnya dengan nikmat." Ucapan Siwon membuat Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya yang tertunduk lesu, "Benarkah?" Wajahnya kini berubah 1800 menjadi berbinar cerah.

Siwon mengulurkan tangan kekarnya, kemudian mengelus lembut pipi chubby Kyuhyun dengan sayang. "Harus berapa kali aku bilang, hmm? Tak peduli bagaimanapun bentuknya, masakan istriku adalah masakan paling enak sedunia." Wajah Kyuhyun seketika memerah, membuat Siwon terkekeh geli.

Alis Kyuhyun mengernyit, "Eh..? Mengapa kau tertawa, eoh?"

Siwon menghentikan tawanya, "Lihat wajahmu itu! Merah seperti udang rebus. Rasanya aku sudah tak sabar ingin melahapnya lagi nanti malam."

"Choi Siwooonn!"

Kyuhyun selalu mensyukuri hidup yang telah dikaruniakan Tuhan kepadanya. Hidupnya sangat sempurna, bahkan amat sangat sempurna. Mempunyai Siwon sebagai suami yang selalu menemaninya,, menjaga, merawat dan memahaminya adalah suatu karunia luar biasa yang Tuhan berikan kepadanya. Kehidupan rumah tangganya yang dulu sama sekali tak dibumbui rasa cinta, kini berubah menjadi adonan cinta yang amat sangat manis.

Kehidupan rumah tangga mereka dapat dibilang 'adem ayem' saja. Tak pernah ada sekalipun pertengkaran yang berarti. Keduanya saling mengisi dan melengkapi. Siwon begitu sempurna di matanya. Siwon begitu istimewa. Dan Siwon begitu sangat berharga.

Hanya selangkah lagi hidupnya akan bertambah sempurna. Anak. Ya, mereka harus mempunyai keturunan sebagai pelengkap kebahagian bahtera rumah tangga.

.

.

**It's End?**

**.**

**.**

Haripun kian berganti, bulanpun turut mengiringi. Sudah beberapa hari ini, wajah Kyuhyun nampak pucat. Perutnya sering terasa mual dan beberapa kali Kyuhyun memuntahkan makanan yang bahkan baru saja memenuhi rongga lambungnya. Seperti pagi ini, saat sedang menyantap sarapan paginya bersama Siwon, tiba-tiba saja perut Kyuhyun terasa mual. Langsung saja ia bangkit dari duduknya, kemudian beranjak melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar mandi.

Siwon tak tinggal diam, iapun turut mengikuti Kyuhyun dari belakang.

"Ueeekkk….Ueekkk."

Kyuhyun memegang perutnya yang terasa nyeri. Berulang kali ia memuntahkan sesuatu dari mulutnya ke atas wastafel dengan kran air yang mengalir, namun hanya cairan bening yang keluar dari mulutnya. Siwon mengurut pelan tengkuk leher Kyuhyun, "Kyu~ gwenchana?" Tanyanya yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukan lemah oleh Kyuhyun.

"Kyu~ kau sakit. Akhir-akhir ini wajahmu sering terlihat pucat dan kau sering muntah. Ayo kita periksakan kesehatanmu!"

Kyuhyun menggeleng lemah, "Aku tak apa-apa Wonnie~ kau harus bekerja. Biar nanti aku saja yang memeriksakan diri ke dokter." Siwon meremas lembut bahu Kyuhyun, "Kau istriku, Kyu~ akulah yang bertanggung jawab penuh dengan kondisimu." Kyuhyun menolehkan wajahnya, melihat guratan khawatir yang tercetak jelas di wajah Siwon. Seulas senyum tipis terukir jelas di bibir sintalnya, "Kau memang suami sempurna, Wonnie~ gomawo. Tapi bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu? Bukankah kau ada meeting penting hari ini?"

Siwon membalas senyuman Kyuhyun, "Tak ada yang lebih penting daripada istriku. Aku akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk istriku! Karena aku sangat mencintai istriku yang ceroboh dan bawel ini." kemudian mencubit pelan hidung bangir Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terkekeh, entah mengapa ia merasa seperti ada banyak kupu-kupu yang berterbangan di perutnya saat ini. Menggelitiknya lembut dan seolah membuatnya untuk selalu merekahkan senyuman. Siwon selalu membuatnya melayang. Siwon selalu membuatnya bagaikan seorang ratu yang selalu dimanjakan. Siwon benar-benar sosok suami yang begitu sempurna.

Kyuhyunpun merengkuh tubuh namja di hadapannya, "Aku sangat mencintaimu, melebihi apapun yang ada di muka bumi ini. Aku sangat mencintaimu..mencintaimu.." ucap Kyuhyun, dengan pengulangan kata 'aku mencintaimu' berulang kali. Siwon merekahkan senyuman penghasil dimple smile indah di bibir jokernya, "Aku bahkan lebih mencintaimu baby Kyu~"

Siwon melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun, kemudian menangkupkan kedua tangannya pada pipi chubby Kyuhyun, "Boleh aku minta ciumanku untuk hari ini?" Wajah Kyuhyun sontak memerah. Tak lama kemudian, ia mengangguk tanda setuju. Siwonpun mulai menjalankan misinya. Ia dekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kyuhyun dan….

"Ueeekkkk… Ueekkkkk."

Dan sesuatupun menghalanginya.

.

.

**It's End?**

**.**

**.**

"Selamat Tuan Choi, istri anda positif hamil 4 minggu." Ucap seorang namja paruh baya dengan setelan jas berwarna putih tulangnya kepada Choi Siwon yang tengah mengantarkan istrinya, Choi Kyuhyun untuk memeriksakan diri ke klinik yang berada tak jauh dari rumahnya.

Siwon dan Kyuhyun hanya mampu menganga di tempat mereka duduk. Ini sudah tahun ke-3 mereka mengarungi bahtera rumah tangga bersama, dan hari ini, jam ini, menit dan detik ini, sebuah kabar tak terduga sungguh sangat mengejutkan pasangan suami istri ini. Kyuhyun menatap Siwon dengan mata berkaca, "Aku hamil Wonnie~" Kemudian memeluk namja berpostur tinggi di sampingnya itu erat.

Siwon hanya mampu terdiam di tempatnya. Otaknya masih belum bisa mencerna betul apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini. Apakah ini mimpi? Apa ia sedang mengigau? Mengapa terasa begitu nyata seperti ini? Siwon bangun dari alam lamunannya ketika terdengar isakan tangis dari bibir Kyuhyun. Alisnyapun mengernyit, "Kyu~ mengapa menangis?" kemudian mengelus lembut punggung Kyuhyun yang bergetar.

"A—aku tidak menyangka kalau aku hamil~ aku hamil Wonnie~ Aku hamil…Anakmu… Anak kita." Binaran bahagia terpancar jelas dari kedua manik onyxnya. Ini sungguh luar biasa. Harapan dan do'anya selama ini akhirnya terkabul. Mimpinya menjadi seorang ibu rumah tangga yang sempurna sebentar lagi akan terwujud.

Seulas senyuman indah merekah dibibir joker Siwon, "Ne~ kau hamil baby~ anakmu, anakku, anak kita."

Sang dokter dengan name tag 'Park Jungsu' itupun turut tersenyum ditengah kebahagiaan sepasang suami istri di hadapannya.

.

.

**It's End?**

**.**

**.**

"Kyu~ biar aku yang memasak sarapan pagi ini." tangan kekar Siwon menghalau pergerakan Kyuhyun yang hendak bangkit dari tidurnya untuk memasak sarapan. Kyuhyun menoleh, "Aku masih bisa masak Wonnie~" Seulas senyuman terlukis di bibir joker Siwon, "Tapi kau sedang hamil, kau tidak boleh terlalu lelah. Aku tak mau terjadi sesuatu pada kandunganmu. Mulai sekarang, semua pekerjaan rumah biar aku yang mengerjakannya."

"Kenapa kau selalu memanjakan aku seperti itu?" Bibir Kyuhyun nampak mengerucut sebal. Siwon menggerakkan tangannya, mengacak lembut surai brunette Kyuhyun, "Kau ini percaya diri sekali, eoh? Aku bukan memanjakanmu, tapi memanjakan anak kita!"

"Wonnie~" dengan segera Kyuhyun merengkuh tubuh kekar di hadapannya. Kembali lagi Siwon membuatnya selalu bersyukur pada Tuhan. Hah, entah kalimat seperti apa lagi yang sanggup Kyuhyun sampaikan. Yang jelas, mencintai dan dicintai seorang Choi Siwon sungguh adalah karunia luar biasa.

Siwon mengelus lembut punggung Kyuhyun, "Baby~ aku akan menjadi suami dan ayah yang baik untuk kalian. Apapun akan aku lakukan, karena aku mencintaimu dan bayi kita." Siwon melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun pada tubuhnya, kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah perut Kyuhyun yang masih terlihat datar.

**CUP!**

Satu kecupan lembut ia daratkan pada perut Kyuhyun yang berbalut piyama, "Nak~ cepatlah keluar! Daddy ingin melihatmu. Daddy tak sabar untuk menggendongmu!"

Kyuhyun terkekeh kecil, "kkk~ sepertinya aku akan mempunyai saingan nanti." Ucapan Kyuhyun sontak membuat Siwon mendongakkan wajah. "Ne, kau harus menyiapkan mentalmu baby~ karena sainganmu nanti akan cukup berat." Kyuhyun mengelus lembut surai hitam Siwon, "Gomawo Wonnie~ aku sangat mencintaimu."

"Nado baby Kyu~."

Perlahan Siwon mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Kyuhyun. Ditatapnya kedua manik onyx Kyuhyun yang sungguh memancarkan cinta dan kasih sayang teramat besar. Kyuhyun tersenyum, tangannya beranjak menekan tengkuk Siwon agar lebih mendekat dan…

"Ueeekkkkk…Ueeeekkkk."

Sesuatupun kembali menghalanginya.

.

.

**It's End?**

**.**

**.**

Waktu nampak berputar semakin cepat. Kandungan Kyuhyun semakin lama semakin terlihat besar dan berisi. Siwonpun semakin gencar memberikan perhatian lebih terhadap istri tercintanya itu. Ini sudah bulan ke-6 usia kandungan Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya Siwon sudah melarang Kyuhyun untuk bekerja di kantornya dan menyuruhnya agar diam di rumah, namun Kyuhyun menolak mentah-mentah.

Baginya, merancang sebuah game adalah hobi tersendiri yang tak boleh ia tinggalkan. Pekerjaannya adalah hidupnya. Pekerjaannya bahkan mampu membuatnya tersenyum, walau tak jarang Kyuhyun nampak sering kelelahan karena terlalu memforsir pekerjaan yang dilakukannya. Seperti pagi ini, meski kondisinya kurang begitu 'fit', ia masih tetap memaksakan diri ke kantor.

"Kyu~ kau terlihat pucat. Apa tak sebaiknya kau ambil cuti dan beristirahat di rumah sampai anakmu lahir?" tanya seorang namja dengan balutan setelan jas rapinya pada Kyuhyun yang tengah asyik berkutat dengan layar laptop di ruang kerjanya. Tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya, ia menjawab, "Aku tidak apa-apa Changmin—ah. Ini hanya pekerjaan ringan, aku masih mampu mengerjakannya."

Changmin tersenyum, "Aku turut bahagia atas kebahagiaanmu, Kyu." Ucapnya sedikit lirih.

Mendengar suara Changmin yang melemah, Kyuhyun menghentikan aktivitasnya kemudian menatap Changmin, "Apa kau masih mengingat kejadian lalu? Maafkan aku~"

"Hey, kenapa meminta maaf? Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf. Aku akan selalu bahagia jika kau bahagia Kyu~"

"Lalu, kapan kau akan menikah?"

Changmin sedikit tersentak mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun, "Aku tidak memikirkan itu saat ini."

"Mengapa? Lihatlah umurmu sekarang! Sudah hampir kepala 3! Apa kau tidak malu dengan umur, eoh?"

Changmin menatap kedua onyx Kyuhyun intens, "Karena aku masih menunggumu."

**DEG! DEG!**

Ucapan Changmin seketika menghadirkan suasana kikuk yang melanda. Kyuhyun terdiam di tempatnya , lidahnya seolah kelu. Apakah Changmin masih mencintainya?

Changmin menggerakkan tangannya, kemudian mengelus lembut jemari Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun terhenyak kemudian segera menarik tangannya. "Aku hanya bercanda, Kyu~" tukas Changmin disertai kekehan kecil yang langsung saja membuat Kyuhyun menghembuskan napas lega.

"Aku mau ke kamar mandi dulu ne~" Kyuhyun bangkit dari duduknya kemudian beranjak melangkahkan kakinya ke arah kamar mandi –yang terletak tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk, masih dalam ruangannya. Namun baru 5 langkah kakinya menjejaki lantai, kepalanya tiba-tiba terasa berputar. Refleks, ia memegang kepalanya yang berdenyut sakit. Perutnyapun terasa sakit. Ini sakit, amat sangat sakit. Sakitnya sungguh sangat berbeda. Tangan kirinyapun mengelus perutnya, "Arrrgghh" dan eranganpun keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun. Seketika tubuhnya ambruk begitu saja menyapa lantai kantornya yang terasa dingin.

Melihat hal itu, Changmin segera mendekatkan dirinya pada tubuh Kyuhyun, "Kyu~ apa yang terjadi? Gwenchana?"

Kyuhyun menatap Changmin sayu, "Bawa aku ke rumah sakit Min! Tapi aku mohon, jangan beritahu Siwon." Ucapnya yang langsung saja dibalas anggukan mantap oleh Changmin. Changmin segera mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun dan menggendongnya ala bridal style. Membawanya ke rumah sakit.

.

.

**It's End?**

**.**

**.**

"Ada sedikit masalah yang terjadi pada kandungan anda, Kyuhyun—ssi." Ucap dokter dengan balutan jas putih tulang yang kini berada di ruang periksa khusus untuk memeriksakan kandungan di sebuah rumah sakit ternama di Kota Seoul. Kyuhyun membulatkan kedua matanya, "Apa yang terjadi dengan kandunganku dok?" Tanyanya menggebu-gebu. Peluh seketika mengalir di pelipisnya, menandakan seberapa khawatirnya ia pada kandungannya. Changmin yang melihatnya segera menggerakkan tangannya, menggenggam jemari lentik Kyuhyun, kemudian meremasnya erat. Berusaha menenangkan Kyuhyun yang tampak gusar.

Dokter Kim menghembuskan napas dalam, "Kondisi rahimmu sangat lemah Kyuhyun—ssi. Setelah melihat hasil pemeriksaan tadi, saya tidak dapat menjamin keselamatan anda dan bayi anda nantinya."

Kyuhyun menatap dokter Kim tak percaya, "Apa maksudnya dok? Selama ini kandungan saya terasa baik-baik saja. Mengapa seperti ini? Apa yang akan terjadi dengan bayiku?" cairan beningpun tak mampu lagi dibendung dipelupuk matanya. Mengalir begitu saja membasahi pipinya. Ucapan yang terlontar dari sang dokter layaknya sebuah hantaran petir yang menyambar tubuhnya dengan tegangan jutaan volt. Tubuhnya menjadi lemas dan seolah napasnya terasa tercekat. Ia menatap kosong ke arah dokter yang terlihat menundukkan wajahnya.

"Kyu~ gwenchana?" tanya Changmin saat dilihatnya wajah Kyuhyun kian memucat. Kyuhyun terdiam, sama sekali tak merespon pertanyaan Changmin.

"Dok! Lalu apa yang harus saya lakukan?"

Sang dokter mengangkat wajahnya yang tertunduk kemudian kembali menghela napas dalam, "Satu-satunya cara untuk menyelamatkan hidupmu adalah dengan menggugurkannya Kyuhyun—ssi."

**JDER!**

Kembali tubuhnya terasa seperti dihantam kilatan petir yang amat dahsyat. Tidak, ini tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin Kyuhyun menggugurkan kandungan yang selama ini dinantikannya. Tidak mungkin Kyuhyun membunuh anaknya sendiri. Tidak mungkin ia tega membuat harapan Siwon, suaminya menjadi sia-sia.

"Apakah tidak ada cara lain dok?"

"Jika kau masih ingin mempertahankan kandunganmu, maka saat tiba saatnya ia dilahirkan,kaupun harus memilih, menyelamatkan hidupmu atau anakmu."

"Maksudnya, salah satu di antara kami akan mati?"

Dokter Kim mengangguk, "Ini adalah pilihan yang sangat sulit Kyuhyun—ssi. Demi kesehatan dan keselamatanmu, lebih baik kau segera gugurkan kandungan ini." Kyuhyun menggeleng cepat, "Aku akan tetap mempertahankannya dok." Tegasnya yang langsung saja membuat Changmin membulatkan matanya, "Kyu~ ini sangat berbahaya bagi nyawamu!" gurat khawatir terlihat jelas di wajahnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, "Aku akan melakukan apapun demi menyelamatkan bayiku."

"Tapi kau akan kehilangan nyawamu!" ucapan Changmin yang terdengar seperti bentakan membuat Kyuhyun tersentak. "Aku tak peduli! Yang penting anakku selamat."

"Tapi kemungkinan anakmu akan selamatpun hanya 70 persen Kyuhyun—ssi." Sergah sang dokter,menengahi perdebatan ringan dua orang sahabat di hadapannya. Kyuhyunpun menolehkan wajahnya ke arah sang dokter dengan alis yang tampak mengernyit, "Mwo? Jadi itupun tak menjamin akan menyelamatkan bayiku, dok?" Dokter Kim hanya mampu mengangguk lemah.

"Ya Tuhan~"

.

.

**It's End?**

**.**

**.**

"Sampai kapanpun aku tak akan pernah menyetujui keputusanmu Kyu~" ucap Changmin pada Kyuhyun. Saat ini mereka tengah berada di dalam mobil Changmin yang terparkir tepat di depan pelataran rumah sakit. Kyuhyun nampak memejamkan matanya, "Ini sangat sulit Min~" lirihnya pelan.

"Kau harus segera menggugurkan kandunganmu untuk menyelamatkan hidupmu, Kyu~" titah Changmin yang langsung saja membuat Kyuhyun membuka mata kemudian menolehkan wajah ke arahnya, "Aku sudah bilang, sampai kapanpun aku tak akan mau menggugurkannya!"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Siwon? Apa yang akan dikatakannya nanti jika kau tetap keuekeuh dengan pendirianmu itu, hah?"

Kyuhyun terdiam. Siwon? Changmin benar, bagaimana jika suaminya mengetahui ini? Sudah pasti Siwonpun akan melakukan hal serupa dengan Changmin, menyuruhnya untuk menggugurkan kandungannya. Tidak, ini tidak boleh terjadi. Siwon tidak boleh tahu tentang kondisi yang sebenarnya. Ia pasti akan sangat khawatir. Sudah cukup Kyuhyun menyusahkan Siwon selama ini. Sudah cukup dirinya membebani Siwon.

"Dia tidak boleh tahu." Kyuhyun masih berujar dengan lirih. Changmin membulatkan matanya lebar, "Mwo? Dia suamimu Kyu~ dia harus tahu tentang keadaanmu!"

Liquid bening mengalir begitu saja membasahi pipi chubby Kyuhyun, "Aku mohon padamu, rahasiakan ini darinya Min!" matanya memerah, tubuhnya nampak bergetar.

"Mwo? Aku tidak mau! Biar bagaimanapun dia harus tahu! Ini tentang nyawamu! Tentang keselamatanmu!" Tangan Kyuhyun beranjak meremas pelan jemari Changmin, "Aku mohon! Sudah cukup selama ini aku menyusahkannya. Aku tidak ingin membebani pikirannya dengan masalah semacam ini."

Napas Changmin terdengar memburu, "Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan, eoh? menyembunyikan ini semua darinya?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, "Aku akan memintanya menceraikanku!" tukasnya mantap.

"MWOO?"

.

.

**It's End?**

**.**

**.**

Sudah beberapa hari setelah Kyuhyun mengetahui tentang kondisi rahimnya, dan sikapnya pada Siwonpun berubah. Ia tak lagi menjadi istri yang baik bagi Siwon seperti apa yang telah ia coba lakukan selama ini. Memulai lagi kebiasaannya yang pulang larut dan bersikap dingin pada Siwon. Kyuhyun kembali menjadi dirinya 2 tahun silam. Dirinya yang selalu bersikap dingin, dirinya yang tak peduli dengan Siwon dan dirinya yang seolah tak mencintai Siwon.

Wajah Kyuhyun terlihat kian tirus dan tubuhnya berangsur ringkih. Keteguhan hatinya untuk tetap mempertahankan kandungannya membuat kondisi tubuhnya semakin lemah. Ini sudah seminggu sejak Kyuhyun mengetahui tentang keadaan rahimnya. Dan ini sudah seminggu pula ia memutuskan untuk kembali tidur di ranjangnya –ranjang di kamarnya yang lama. Sungguh perubahan besar ini sangat membuat Siwon tak habis pikir. Apa yang salah dengannya? Mengapa tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun pindah kamar dan berubah seperti ini? Sudah berulang kali Siwon mempertanyakan perihal ini semua, namun tak ada jawaban berarti dari Kyuhyun, membuatnya harus kembali bersabar.

Dan Siwonpun, masihlah menjadi Siwon yang sama. Siwon yang selalu sabar dan berusaha mengerti perangai Kyuhyun. Sudah berulang kali ia mencoba menasihati Kyuhyun agar tak pulang terlalu larut, namun Kyuhyun hanya menanggapi dengan decakan. Seperti saat ini, Siwon sedang menunggu kepulangan Kyuhyun dengan raut cemas yang amat kentara di wajahnya. Sungguh ia tak habis pikir, apa yang terjadi dengan istrinya? Mengapa Kyuhyun berubah? Kyuhyun sedang hamil dan ia selalu pulang selarut ini?

Siwon bangkit dari duduknya, kemudian melangkahkan kakinya pelan ke depan ke belakang. Sesekali ia melirik jam dinding yang berada di samping kirinya. Sudah hampir tengah malam dan Kyuhyun masih belum pulang. "Kau kemana Kyu?" tanyanya entah pada siapa.

**CKLEK!**

Suara pintu yang terbuka membuat Siwon menolehkan wajahnya ke asal suara. Senyuman indah terukir di bibir jokernya melihat siapa orang yang membuka pintu.

"Kyu~ mengapa pulang selarut ini, eoh?"

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak. Memandang kedua obsidian Siwon yang tampak memerah. Entah menahan kesal, kantuk ataupun sedih. Kemudian melangkahkan kakinya melewati Siwon yang menatapnya sendu. Siwon tak tinggal diam, ia halau pergerakan Kyuhyun dengan menggenggam lembut lengannya.

"Kyu~ mengapa seperti ini? Mengapa kau selalu menghindariku? Apa yang salah denganku? Kau sedang hamil, mengapa selalu pulang larut seperti ini?" tanya Siwon beruntun.

Untuk beberapa saat Kyuhyun terdiam. Iapun menolehkan wajahnya, "Entah mengapa aku muak melihat wajahmu!" ucapnya sarkatis yang sontak saja membuat Siwon membulatkan matanya, "Mwo? Apa yang salah dengan wajahku?"

Kyuhyun menghentakkan genggaman tangan Siwon pada lengannya kasar, "Aku lelah seperti ini!"

"Kau kenapa Kyu? Ada apa? Jika aku punya salah, mengapa tak kau beri tahu apa salahku?"

Kyuhyun menghela napas dalam, "Aku lelah jika harus berpura-pura terus seperti ini."

"Apanya yang berpura-pura?"

"Choi Siwon, tak sadarkah kau selama ini, kalau aku hanya berpura-pura mencintaimu, eoh?"

Ucapan Kyuhyun layaknya tegangan listrik jutaan volt yang menghantam tubuh Siwon. Siwon mematung di tempatnya. Berpura-pura? Apa maksud ucapannya?

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku lelah seperti ini! Jujur saja selama ini aku hanya berpura-pura mencintaimu Siwon. Aku tak benar-benar mencintamu. Aku lelah jika harus menyembunyikan perasaanku yang sebenarnya. Aku tak mau mengandung anakmu seperti ini! Ini sungguh sangat menyusahkan." Kyuhyun berucap dengan napas yang sedikit memburu.

Siwon menatap kedua bola onyx Kyuhyun intens, berusaha mencari kebohongan yang terpancar dari sorotan tajam bola onyx yang tampak sayu itu, "Tidak, itu tidak mungkin. Kau mencintaiku Kyu! Kau hanya bercanda kan?"

Kyuhyun berdecih pelan, "Memangnya hal seperti ini pantas untuk diguraukan? Aku selalu serius dengan ucapanku! Aku sungguh lelah Siwon! Tolong jangan paksa aku seperti ini! kau kira mengandung anakmu ini tak menyusahkanku, eoh? Ini sungguh sangat mengganggu aktivitasku! Merepotkan."

Wajah Siwon tampak memerah menahan marah, "Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Kembali Kyuhyun menghela napas dalam, berusaha mengumpulkan kekuatan untuk membicarakan hal yang selama ini telah dipikirkannya masak-masak. "Aku mau kau menceraikanku dan mengambil hak asuh anak ini setelah dia lahir!" kedua bola obsidian Siwon kembali membulat, "Mwo? Aku tidak mau!"

"Mengapa kau selalu egois, eoh? Kau selalu memikirkan dirimu sendiri!"

"Aku tidak pernah memikirkan diriku sendiri, aku selalu memikirkanmu! Aku sangat mencintaimu, Kyu!"

"Lalu cinta apa yang seperti ini? Memaksaku menikah denganmu menggunakan harta kekayaan dan kekuasaan yang kau miliki. Kau bilang ini cinta, eoh? Kau sungguh membuatku tersiksa!"

"Tapi selama ini kau baik-baik saja, Kyu~ kau bilang kau mencintaiku."

"Apa kau tuli eoh? Aku sudah bilang, kalau selama ini aku hanya berpura-pura. Dan saat ini aku sudah lelah dan bosan. Aku menyerah. Tolong ceraikan aku secepatnya Siwon!"

Siwon menggeleng cepat, "Tidak akan pernah!"

"Kau egois! Aku tetap akan memintamu untuk menceraikanku! Biar aku yang mengurus semua berkas perceraian kita!" Kyuhyun sungguh sudah tak sanggup lagi menahan bludakan air mata. Cairan bening tersebut kini mengalir dengan begitu derasnya dari pelupuk matanya. Menyadari hal itu, ia segera menghapus air matanya kasar kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya dan meninggalkan Siwon yang masih terdiam mematung di tempatnya.

Setelah sepersekian menit Siwon terdiam, ia segera melangkahkan kakinya mencoba menyetaraka langkahnya dengan langkah Kyuhyun.

**GREP!**

Siwon merengkuh tubuh Kyuhyun dari belakang degan erat. Kepalanya ia letakkan(?) pada bahu Kyuhyun, "Aku mohon Kyu~ aku mencintaimu..Aku sangat mencintaimu! Jangan siksa aku seperti ini! Kau sedang mengandung. Bukankah kau pernah bilang jika kau menantikan hadirnya seorang anak di dalam rumah tangga kita?"

Kyuhyun terdiam, namun tubuhnya nampak bergetar, "Bisakah kau menghargaiku sekali saja? Sekarang akupun memohon padamu! Ceraikan aku dan ambil anak ini setelah dia lahir! Aku mohon~"

Siwon menggeleng lemah, "Aku tidak mungkin melakukannya"

Kyuhyun mencoba melepaskan rengkuhan Siwon kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya. Ia tatap kedua obsidian SIwon yang memerah intens, tak lama kemudian ia duduk bersimpuh di hadapan namja dengan balutan kaus berwarna biru itu. Siwon tersentak, "Apa yang kau lakukan Kyu?"

"Jika kau mencintaiku, aku mohon ceraikan aku! Apa kau masih punya perasaan? Jika masih, tolong jangan paksakan kehendakmu padaku! Aku tersiksa seperti ini! Aku ingin bebas. Aku mohon ceraikan aku Choi Siwon—ssi!"

Siwon terdiam. Apa benar selama ini ia selalu memaksakan kehendaknya pada Kyuhyun? Apa benar ia telah menyiksanya? Tidak, sungguh Siwon sama sekali tak bermaksud seperti itu! Siwon sangat mencintai Kyuhyun melebihi apapun yang ada di dunia ini. Namun apa benar cintanya yang seperti ini membuat Kyuhyun tersiksa? Siwon memutar otaknya mencoba berpikir keras. Tak lama kemudian, ia menghembuskan napas kasar.

"Bangunlah Kyu! Jangan bersimpuh seperti ini!" Siwon memegang bahu Kyuhyun lembut, membantu Kyuhyun untuk berdiri.

Kyuhyun masih tetap diam di tempatnya, "Aku mohon!"

"Baiklah, jika itu maumu. Aku akan mengurus segala sesuatunya. Kau tak perlu memikirkan perceraian kita! Pikirkan kesehatanmu dan bayi kita saja! Mungkin besok kau akan menerima berkas perceraian kita." Ucap Siwon lirih. Ini adalah keputusan paling berat yang pernah ia ucapkan. Kyuhyun terhenyak kemudian bangkit dari duduk bersimpuhnya "Go—gomawo Wonnie~"

.

.

**It's End?**

**.**

**.**

Tepat seperti apa yang telah diucapkan Siwon, hari ini berkas perceraian yang telah ditandatanganinya telah berada di tangan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya menatap nanar berkas tersebut sedari tadi. Ia sama sekali tak membuka berkas di dalam amplop berwarna coklat itu. Berulang kali ia mencoba menarik napas dalam, guna menetralisir perasaan gusar yang tengah berkecamuk riuh dalam batin dan pemikirannya. Hari ini ia memutuskan untuk tidak masuk bekerja karena kesehatannya yang melemah. Sebenarnya berkas perceraian tersebut sudah ada di tangannya siang tadi. Namun hingga saat ini, hingga saat waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam, ia belum sama sekali membukanya.

Sungguh ia mencintai Siwon, amat sangat mencintainya. Namun apa daya, ia harus mengambil keputusan seperti ini untuk menyelamatkan bayi yang tengah dikandungnya. Ia sangat ingin mempunyai keturunan, apalagi dari pangeran idaman hatinya, Choi Siwon. Sosok namja yang sangat baik dan mempunyai banyak kelebihan di matanya. Sosok namja yang selalu memberinya kehangatan, kelembutan, dan kasih sayang yang amat dalam. Namja yang merupakan Appa kandung dari anak yang tengah dikandungnya.

Kyuhyun mengelus perutnya yang tampak membuncit itu lembut, "Nak~ Mommy melakukan ini semua untuk menyelamatkanmu. Jadilah anak yang berbakti pada Daddymu nanti! Walaupun mommy tak bisa menemanimu kelak, yakinlah bahwa Mommy akan selalu mendo'akanmu dari atas sana!"

Kemudian mengambil sebuah figura foto kecil yang terletak di atas nakas samping tempat tidurnya, "Wonnie~ aku sungguh sangat mencintaimu! Maaf, aku terpaksa berbohong seperti ini! Aku…aku mencintaimu." Dan kembali derai air mata itu menghiasi pipinya yang kian tirus. Kyuhyun lemah, ia juga tersiksa dengan ini semua. Tapi ini adalah keputusan paling tepat menurutnya.

.

.

**It's End?**

**.**

**.**

"Sudah beberapa hari ini Kyuhyun tidak masuk kantor, apakah kondisinya baik-baik saja?" tanya Changmin pada Siwon yang tengah asyik berkutat dengan layar laptop di ruang kerjanya. Changmin sungguh sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Kyuhyun, sudah berulang kali ia mencoba menghubungi yeoja tersebut, namun tetap tak mendapat jawaban. Hingga pada akhirnya, ia lebih memilih untuk menyambangi kantor Siwon di pagi seperti ini.

"Aku tidak tahu." Jawab Siwon datar yang langsung saja membuat Changmin tersentak.

"Ya! Jawaban macam apa itu, eoh? Dia istrimu, bagaimana mungkin kau tidak tahu keadaannya?"

Siwon mengalihkan perhatiannya dari layar laptop kemudian memandang Changmin, "Aku sudah bercerai dengannya. Semua berkas telah ditandatangani, hanya tinggal membawa kasusnya ke pengadilan."

Kedua mata Changmin membulat, "MWOYA? Apa maksudmu?"

"Dia memintaku untuk menceraikannya."

"Lalu kau langsung menyetujui begitu saja, hah? Dia sedang hamil!"

Siwon mengambil beberapa kertas di atas mejanya, kemudian tampak menorehkan goresan tinta di atasnya, "hmm" ujarnya pelan.

"Ya! Kau bodoh, tolol atau dongo?"

Mendengar ucapan kasar seperti itu, Siwon kembali mendongakkan wajahnya, "Apa maksud anda mengataiku seperti itu Changmin—ssi?"

Tangan Changmin terkepal kuat, "Apa kau sudah tahu bagaimana kondisi kandungan Kyuhyun?"

Kedua alis Siwon mengernyit, "Apa maksudmu? Apa yang terjadi dengan kandungannya?"

"Kau sungguh sangat bodoh Siwon—ssi! Seharusnya kau cari tahu dulu tentang kondisi istrimu sebelum kau mengambil keputusan tolol seperti ini! Rahimnya lemah, jika kandungannya tidak cepat-cepat digugurkan, maka itu akan membahayakan keselamatannya. Aku sudah menyuruhnya untuk menggugurkannya, namun dia menolak. Dia lebih memilih mempertahankannya dan mempertaruhkan nyawanya."

"Mwo? Lalu mengapa ia memintaku menceraikannya?"

"Karena dia tak ingin membebanimu lagi Siwon. Dia tak ingin kau menyuruhnya untuk menggugurkan kandungannya sama sepertiku. Dia sangat mencintai anaknya, karena itu adalah anakmu! Dia memintamu menceraikannya karena dia tahu pasti kau akan memilih keselamatannya daripada bayinya."

Siwon langsung bangkit dari duduknya, kemudian melenggang pergi meninggalkan Changmin yang tengah menundukkan wajahnya dengan napas yang masih tampak memburu. "Maafkan aku Kyu~" lirih Changmin pelan.

.

.

Siwon segera mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Tak diperdulikannya suara-suara klakson riuh beberapa kendaraaan di belakangnya yang berusaha menegurnya karena telah menyelip seenaknya. Wajahnya tampak kaku. Keringat dingin membasahi pelipisnya. Berulang kali ia mengatur napas untuk menetralisir perasaannya.

Sesampainya di rumah, ia segera masuk dengan terburu-buru. Sungguh saat ini yang sangat ingin dilakukannya adalah bertemu dengan Kyuhyun. Ia sangat menginginkan penjelasan bermakna dari yeoja yang telah 3 tahun menyandang status menjadi istrinya. Penjelasan logis atas ini semua.

Mata Siwon membulat kala dilihatnya sesosok tubuh yang masih mengenakan piyama tidurnya tengah tergeletak tak berdaya di atas lantai dingin ruang tamu.

"Kyuhyun!" Siwon segera mendekati sosok tersebut dan oh, alangkah lebih terkejutnya dia saat melihat genangan cairan berwarna merah yang mengalir dari selangkangan Kyuhyun.

"Ya Tuhan~" segera ia angkat tubuh Kyuhyun kemudian menggendongnya ala bridal style, membawanya ke mobil. Kyuhyun sedikit terjaga dari pingsannya (?) dilihatnya Siwon dengan wajah memerah dan urat-urat halus dipelipisnya yang menandakan seberapa khawatir dan cemasnya ia saat ini. "Wonnie~" lirih Kyuhyun pelan sesaat sebelum ia kembali mengatupkan matanya.

.

.

**It's End?**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun tak henti-hentinya menangis. Kejadian yang baru saja dialaminya sungguh sangat menohok hatinya. Berulang kali ia mengumpat kasar untuk mengeluarkan seluruh emosi di dalam dirinya. Ia menghentak-hentakkan kakinya di atas ranjang rumah sakit dengan tubuh yang masih terbaring lemah. Sedangkan Siwon hanya duduk terdiam di pinggir ranjang sembari memandang wajah Kyuhyun yang tampak memerah.

"Ini tidak mungkin! Anakku tak mungkin mati! Kau jahat Siwon! Kau jahaaattt! Kau membunuhnyaaa! Kau pembunuh!" racau Kyuhyun tak karuan. Siwon segera menggerakkan tangannya untuk menggenggam jemari Kyuhyun.

"Kau keguguran Kyu! Bukan menggugurkan kandunganmu!"

"Bohong! Dia masih baik-baik saja tadi pagi! Tidak mungkin dia mati Siwon! Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?" Kyuhyun memukul pelan lengan Siwon. Tubuhnya sangat lemah saat ini. Kehilangan bayi yang telah susah payah dipertahankannya, sungguh sangat menohok hatinya.

"Aku tak menyangka, mengapa kau sebodoh ini Kyu! Hah! Mengapa kau sebodoh ini!" Siwon membentak Kyuhyun yang tentu saja membuat Kyuhyun menghentikan racauan tak jelasnya.

"A—apa maksudmu?"

"Kau memintaku menceraikanmu hanya untuk menyelamatkan bayimu yang bahkan sudah melemah di dalam kandunganmu! Untuk apa kau melakukan itu semua, hah?"

Alis Kyuhyun mengernyit, "Darimana kau tahu itu semua?"

"Itu tidak penting, yang jelas sekarang aku tahu!"

Mata Kyuhyun nampak semakin memerah, ini pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Siwon membentaknya, "Aku hanya tak ingin kau kehilangan bayimu! Ini anakmu! 3 tahun kita menantikan kehadirannya. Akan sangat tidak berguna jika aku menyia-nyiakan kehadirannya."

"Lalu kau anggap apa aku ini?"

"Aku mencintaimu, oleh karenanya aku tak mau menggugurkan bayi yang ada dikandunganku. Ini bayimu Siwon! Aku ingin mempertahankannya!"

"Dan pergi meninggalkanku? Begitu? Kau bodoh!"

"Aku sungguh tak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan. Aku takut. Aku takut jika harus kehilangan bayi ini. Aku takut."

Siwon merengkuh tubuh Kyuhyun yang tampak bergetar, "Apa kau tak memikirkanku eoh? Aku juga takut! Kau tahu? Aku takut kau pergi meninggalkanku! Hatiku sakit saat aku menandatangani surat perceraian itu! Tolong jangan buat aku tersiksa lagi seperti ini."

"Mianhae Wonnie~ aku sudah terlalu banyak menyakitimu. Aku tak bisa menjadi istri yang baik. Aku lalai menjaga kanduganku. Ini semua karena kecerobohanku! Maafkan aku."

"Sssttt~ ini semua bukan salahmu! Ini adalah kehendak Tuhan. Anak adalah titipan dari Tuhan untuk kita, manusia di dunia. Mungkin Tuhan belum mempercayakan kita untuk memiliki anak. Mungkin Tuhan masih ingin kita menikmati waktu berdua bersama-sama. Bukankah begitu?"

Ucapan Siwon layaknya angin segar yang seketika berhembus menerpa tubuh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut, "Kau benar. Maafkan aku Wonnie~"

"Jangan ulangi lagi ne? Kau membuat hatiku sakit!"

Kyuhyun mengangguk lemah, "hm~ aku janji."

Dan sekali lagi, Kyuhyun kembali bersyukur pada Tuhan. Siwon adalah hadiah terindah dalam hidupnya. Siwon begitu sangat istimewa. Dan sampai kapanpun Siwon akan tetap menjadi yang pertama di hatinya.

"Kyu~"

"hmm?"

"Kalau kau sudah sembuh nanti, kita berusaha untuk membuat anak yang banyak lagi yaa?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum, "Aku mau sekarang!"

Kedua bola mata Siwon membulat, "Mwo?"

"Ayo kita buat sekarang saja!"

"Ta—tapi astagaa! Kau bahkan baru selesai operasi."

"Aku merindukanmu Wonnie~ ayo sentuh aku!"

"MWOOOOO?"

.

.

.

**END!**

**.**

**.**

**A/n : Annyeonghaseyo~ aduh ini jauh lebih panjang dari yang kemarin ya? Sudah baca It's Hurt To Love me yang Cherry publish minggu kemarin? Nih Cherry bikinin sekuelnya untuk para readers yang minta ^^ Maaf ya jika mengecewakan T^T gak pinter bikin cerita T^T. Mianhae~. Jangan minta trilogynya ya (?) gak sanggup lagi bikinnya~ kkk~ maaf juga belum sempat menghadirkan wonkyu's baby di sini T^T kasiiiaann T^T *eehhh? Ayo kita ramaikan ffn dengan WONKYU! kkk~ Semoga ff oneshootku yang lainnya bisa aku selesaikan ^^**

**Yosh, bagi yang udah baca, reviewnya boleh? *smirk***

**^Cherry^**

.


End file.
